Amour perdu
by Jolielune20
Summary: Edward est amoureux de Bella depuis toujours, mais elle va en épouser un autre que lui. (Je suis nulle pour les descriptions alors venez lire pour un meilleur aperçu.)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fiction. Je poste le premier chapitre pour voir si sa pourrais vous intéresser. C'est un Belle-Edward. Ca va faire changement de se que j'ai déjà fait.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

**PDV Edward**

Le concert vient de ce terminé et la foule est en délire. J'adore se moment ou la foule hurle pour avoir une autre chanson. Après un deuxième rappelle, je salut la foule et part me refugier dans ma loge. Je sais qu'elle y sera. Elle a promis d'y être a ma sortit de scène, et elle tient toujours ses promesse.

Ce soir c'est le grand soir. C'est se soir que je lui avoue mes sentiments. Après tant d'année, elle va enfin connaitre la vérité.

_- Super concert Eddy._

C'est bien la seule personne a qui je permets de m'appeler Eddy, je déteste ce surnom débile, mais venant de ca bouche a elle, c'est la plus douce mélodie a mes oreilles.

_- Tu as aimé? Je crois que se soir c'étais mieux que d'habitude._

_- Sa oui, je ne sais pas se que vous avez mangé avant le concert, mais faites sa tout les soirs_, me dit-elle plus émerveiller que jamais.

_- Promis_

_- Bon je vais aller voir Emmett avant qu'il recommence son long monologue sur le fait qu'il est mon frère et qu'il est le plus important de tout le groupe._

_- Attend Bella… je dois te dire quelque chose d'important._

C'est le moment ou jamais. Si je ne lui dis pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

_- Bella, je tiens vraiment à te dire que tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde et surtout, la plus magnifique que je connais._

Comme à son habitude, ses joues mettent à rosir sous le compliment.

_- Bella, je t'aime depuis…_

_- Dix minutes._

Hein? Quoi? Mais non, je l'aime depuis beaucoup plus que dix minutes.

_- Edward, on se réveille, dix minutes avant de monter sur scène_, me dit Jacob, mon guitariste, tout en me broyant l'épaule.

Merde, encore se foutu rêve à la con. Je ne connaitrais jamais la fin de ce rêve. Je me fais toujours réveiller avant. Bien sure, la meilleure façon de connaitre cette fin, serais de lui avouer mes sentiments, mais parfois c'est plus facile a dire qu'a faire. Ce soir par contre, sera probablement le meilleur moment. J'ai réservé une petite surprise à Bella qui n'est vraiment pas prête de l'oublier.

_- Hey mec, tu es prêt à faire un concert d'enfer?_

_- Ouais, mais tu es sure de vouloir faire la nouvelle chanson? Bella va me tuer quand elle va apprendre que j'ai participé à ton plan_

_- Emmett, ta sœur est géniale pour écrire, mais elle ne veut pas me croire, alors on va lui prouver se soir en faisant cette chanson. Point finale. Au pire, je lui dirais que c'est moi qui lui ai volé et qui a composer la musique avec Jake. Ca te va?_

_- Ouais, tu es un vrai pote mec._

C'est alors qu'Alice, ma jumelle, nous présenta. Le trac commence vraiment à embarquer. Pas que je sois nerveux habituellement, mais personne n'a entendu la chanson que Bella a écrite, sauf Emmett, Jacob et moi, puisque nous avons composé la musique. J'espère seulement que nos fans vont l'aimer, mais surtout, que Bella va me pardonner.

_- Bonsoir Port-Angeles, j'aimerais simplement vous dire que nous sommes content d'être parmi vous se soir, et que notre première chanson est toute nouvelle. C'est une très bonne amie à moi qui a écrit les paroles, et j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera un jour._

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Sa seule bonne amie comme il dit, c'est moi, et je ne lui ai pas écrit de chanson. A mois que… Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé me voler mon carnet. S'il a fait ça, je le bute.

"_**Lie awake in bed at night**_

_**And think about your life**_

_**Do you want to be different?**_

_**Try to let go of the truth**_

_**The battles of your youth**_

_**Cause this is just a game**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**It's time to forget about the past**_

_**To wash away what happened last**_

_**Hide behind an empty face**_

_**Don't ask too much, just say**_

_**Cause this is just a game**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**Everyone's looking at me**_

_**I'm running around in circles, baby**_

_**A quiet desperation's building higher**_

_**I've got to remember this is just a game**_

_**It's a beautiful lie**_

_**It's the perfect denial**_

_**Such a beautiful lie to believe in**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful it makes me**_

_**So beautiful, beautiful…"**_

Merde, c'est génial, et dire que c'est moi qui as écrit ca. J'ai peine a y croire.

_- Bella, ca va? Tu es encore plus pale que d'habitude. On dirait que tu as vue un fantôme._

_- C'est moi qui ai écrit la chanson_

_- Mais c'est géniale, écoute combien la foule l'apprécie._

_- Je vais le tuer_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

La dernière note du concert venait de finir et je salut la foule en délire comme chaque soir. La chanson de Bella a fait fureur. Je rejoins donc ma loge avec un large sourire qui me monte jusqu'aux oreilles.

_- Oh, toi je vais te tuer._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime fort,_ lui répondis-je tout en continuant de sourire. _Tu as amené de la visite?_

_- Ouais, tu as de la chance qu'ils soient la, sinon je t'aurais massacré. Edward, je te présente Rosalie, une grande fan, mais beaucoup plus d'Emmett,_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. _Et voici Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie, ainsi que mon nouveau petit ami._

_- Nouveau petit ami? Nouveau petit ami comme dans je sors avec ce mec ou comme sa « C'est mon nouvel ami et il est petit »?_

_- Ahahahahahah, très drôle Eddy_

Ma vie est foutue. Je viens de perdre la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimé, et tout sa par ma faute. Si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais… Mais non, moi et ma tête de mule on a préférer ce taire pour ne pas perdre son amitié. Je vais le regretter toute ma vie.

_- Bon, on te laisse prendre une douche et te changer et on va prendre un verre ensuite. Moi je vais aller présenter Jasper et Rose à Emmett et Jacob. Ca va Eddy? Tu es tout blanc._

Oh merde, je dois trouver une excuse et vite.

_- Pas vraiment, on va remettre ca ok? Je crois que je couvre quelque chose et je dois être en forme pour le concert de demain._

_- D'accord, repose-toi alors._

_- Ouais, salut tout le monde_

_- Bye_, me répondirent-ils tous en cœur

Je ne suis pas malade du tout, mais ca Bella n'est pas obliger de le savoir.

Je dois faire quoi maintenant? Continuer de jouer le meilleur ami et faire comme si tout allais bien? Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'était à moi de dévoiler mon jeu avant que tout ne dérape.

* * *

**C'est tout pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est ma première fiction avec les personnages. Si vous voulez que je la continue, laisser moi un petit commentaire. **

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

**Wahouuuu... je suis super contente de voir que ma fiction en intéresse plusieurs. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me touche beaucoup. Je vais essayer d'être a la hauteur de vos attente =)**

**Petit message a celui qui envoie plusieurs commentaire pour insulter, tu n'es même pas foutu d'envoyer tes messages avec un pseudo, j'aimerais bien voir ce que tu fais si tu es si géniale que ça.**

**Si vous n'aimez pas se que vous lisez, personne ne vous force à le faire. Moi je continue pour ceux que çà intéresse, les autres, aller voir ailleurs.**

**Pour répondre a une reviews, j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire le titre de la chanson du chapitre 1 c'es**t **30 seconds to mars**** avec ****Beautiful lie****. Je vais faire attention de ne pas oublier a l'avenir =)**

**Bon, assez de blabla, voici le chapitre 2 et on ce retrouve en bas =)**

**PDV Bella**

_- Il n'en est pas question_

_- Oh aller Bella, tu pourrais tout superviser et tu aurais ton droit de veto sur tout_

_- J'ai dit non Emmett. Vous êtes cingler de me demander un truc pareil_

_- Bella, ce que ton frère essaie de te dire c'est que tu a un grand talent et on en a eu la preuve se soir. Prend le temps d'y penser_, me dit Jacob plus sérieux que jamais

Mais ils sont complètement tombé sur la tête de me demander un truc pareil. Faire un CD seulement avec mes compositions. Je n'ai pas le talent pour ca. Bon, je dois avouer que " **A beautiful lie** " a fait un malheur ce soir, mais rien ne prédit que se sera la même chose avec mes autre compositions. Surtout que ce ne sont pas des chansons, mais seulement des textes comme sa qui me passe par la tête. J'écris seulement pour mon propre plaisir, pas pour que mes composition sois entendu par tout le monde. Il y aurait beaucoup trop de travaille à faire comme trouver un refrain, écrire les mélodies... Non.

_- Il on raison mon amour, cette chanson ce soir étais tout simplement magnifique. Je n'ai pas lue les autres, mais je suis sure que tu pourrais tirer profit de tout ca._

_- Je vais y penser. On rentre?_

_- Avec joie mon amour. Rose, on te ramène?_

_- Non c'est bon frangin, je vais rester encore un peu_

_- Pas de prob. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance les mecs_.

Mon frère n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon nouvel amoureux plus qu'il faut, mais sa frangine par contre, je ne serais pas surprise qu'ils se retrouvent dans le même lit ce soir, et probablement pas juste pour dormir.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Je me lève en espérant que tout se qui c'est passer hier soir ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je prends mon portable pour vérifier l'heure, et m'aperçois que j'ai plusieurs messages de Bella

_**" Est-ce que tu te sent mieux? "**_

_**" Eddy? Répond tu m'inquiète "**_

_**" Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai ce que Emmett et Jacob m'on raconter ce soir? "**_

Merde ils devaient attendre que je sois la pour lui dire ça, question de limiter les dégâts.

_**" Faut qu'on se parle, c'est urgent, texte moi des que tu as mes messages "**_

_**" Merde Edward tu es passé ou? Ça fait plusieurs messages que je te laisse et tu ne réponds pas. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'ici 8h demain matin, je débarque chez toi et tu es mieux de m'ouvrir ou je défonce ta porte "**_

L'idée de voir Bella essayer de défoncer ma porte me fait bien rire. 8h30 du matin. Je ferais mieux de m'habiller, Bella devrais arriver d'une seconde a l'autre.

En parlant du loup, ou plutôt de la louve, elle tambourine si fort a la porte qu'elle va bien finir par se fracturer la main si je ne lui ouvre pas immédiatement.

_- Il était temps, je me suis fait du sang de cochon pour toi._

_- Bon matin a toi aussi ma belle_

_- Ouais, ouais, bon matin. Bon dit moi que tout ca est faux_

On peut dire qu'elle est assez directe même s'il est tôt.

_- Si tu parle de tes compositions, c'est très sérieux Bella. On veut utiliser tes textes pour notre prochain CD. Je composerais la musique avec Em et Jake et tu nous dirais si sa te plait. Si c'est le cas, on enregistre le tout et si tout ce passe comme je l'espère, le CD serait prêt à sortir d'ici le mois de Septembre gros maximum.  
_  
_- Mais tu es fou? Je n'ai pas le tallent pour ca et encore moins assez de texte pour vous faire un album_

_- Bella, Bella, Bella, tu as tout le talent qu'il faut pour ca, je l'ai ai lue tes texte et ils sont parfait. J'ai même déjà commencé à travailler sur quelque truc qui devrait te plaire. Aller dit oui je t'en supplie, _lui dis-je tout en me mettant a genoux au sol.

_- Tu dis que tu as déjà commencé à travailler sur un morceau? Lequel?_

_- En fait j'ai un peu menti. On a enregistré une des chansons pour te donner une idée de se que sa pourrais donner. Je te la fait écouter à condition que tu me promettes que si tu aimes, tu nous laisse enclencher le processus pour le CD_

_- Ai-je vraiment le choix?_

_- En fait, non_, lui dis-je en riant.

Je me dirige donc vers le lecteur CD et presse la touche PLAY, tout en étant très nerveux de voir ca réaction.

_**" Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Every roommate kept it awake**_  
_**By every sigh and scream we make**_  
_**All the feeling that I get**_  
_**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to thing about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you**_  
_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you**_

_**Every time we lie awake**_  
_**After every hit we take**_  
_**Every feeling that I get**_  
_**But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you**_  
_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you**_

_**Only when I stop to think**_

_**About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think **_

_**About me, do you know**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you**_  
_**You hate everything about me**_  
_**Why do you love me**_

_**I hate**_  
_**You hate**_  
_**I hate**_  
_**You love me**_

_**I hate everything about you**_  
_**Why do I love you"**_

_- Alors, tu en pense quoi?,_ lui dis-je plus nerveux que jamais.

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je suis sans mot... J'ai de la difficulté à croire que c'est moi qui a écrit ca..._

_- Alors tu accepte?_

Dis oui, dis oui je t'en pris Bella. Tout pour passer plus de temps a tes coter et que tu en passe moins avec ce blondinet

_- C'est oui, j'accepte avec plaisir._

Youpi!

_- Tu ne va pas le regretter je te le promets_

_- J'espère bien_

_- Oh en passant, arête d'écrire des textes en français, je n'y comprends rien,_ lui dis-je en riant

_- Bien fait pour toi, ca t'apprendras de fouiller dans mes affaires, _me dit-elle en me faisant une grimace.

Je suis tellement content qu'elle ai accepté. Je vais pouvoir l'éloigner de l'autre qui pensait surement pouvoir m'enlever ma Bella. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.

_- Oh, j'oubliais, Jasper invite tout le monde pour un brunch. Il veut apprendre à mieux vous connaitre. Tu viens n'est-ce pas?  
_  
Bordel de merde, j'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec lui, mais en même temps... Je ne peux pas toujours me défiler non plus.

_- Oui bien sure_

_- Super alors allons y ils doivent déjà nous attendre_

.

Superrrrrr, cette journée s'annonce tout simplement merdique.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'attends vos commentaires. Merci d'avance.**

**Prochain chapitre, Edward va t'il bien s'entendre avec Jasper, ou va t'il tout faire pour éloigner Bella de lui?**

**P.S. La chanson était I hate everything about you de three days grace**

**Gros bisous,**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

**Coucou à tous, pour commencer, bonne fête des mamans à toutes les mères. **

**J'ai commencée à recorriger les 2 autres chapitres, mais c'est sure que ce ne seras pas parfait. J'ai beau faire attention le plus possible et de faire attention a mes tournure de phrase, mais que voulez vous, nous les québécois on parle mal XD**

**Je tiens toujours à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et tout, ca fait du bien de voir que certaine personnes aime se que l'on fait. Ca donne envie de continuer et travailler fort pour vous.**

**A date, j'ai pus publier un chapitre par fin de semaine, mais sa ne seras pas toujours ainsi. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur, donc je publie quand je peux aller chez ma mère. Pas toujours simple entre le boulot et ma fille, je n'ai pas toujours le temps.**

**Assez de blabla, voici la rencontre au restaurant.**

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés au restaurant Edward et moi, je sens comme une tension entre Jasper et lui. Je dois probablement être la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisque Rosalie et Emmett sont trop occuper à se dévorer des yeux et qu'Alice ne fait que discuter avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir face a se froid, donc j'essaie de partir une conversation qui pourrait rendre l'ambiance meilleure.

_- Oh Eddy, je ne t'ai pas dit que Jaz avait un studio d'enregistrement à Seattle? Je lui ai parlé a propos du CD que vous voulez faire et il dit que vous pouvez utiliser le studio quand vous voulez. N'est-ce pas mon chéri?_

_- Bien sure, ca me ferais grandement plaisir de pouvoir vous aider_

_- Merci_, répondit Edward sans rien ajouter d'autre

Je lance un regard qui tue a Jasper pour lui signifier qu'il doit le faire parler s'il veut apprendre a le connaitre.

_- J'étais entrain de me dire que je n'ai jamais sue comment vous vous êtes tous rencontré. Ca fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?_

C'est comme si une bombe venais d'être lâcher. Jacob, Alice et Emmett ont lâché leur conversation et ce sont mis à rire comme si on venait de leur raconter la blague la plus drôle au monde.

_- Vas-y Edward, raconte l'histoire, c'est ma préférer_, lui dit Jacob tout en continuant de rire.

Je regarde Edward intensément et lui fait un signe de tête comme pour lui signifier que je suis d'accord. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de mon autorisation.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

C'est vrai que cette histoire est plutôt drôle, mais ai-je vraiment envie de la confier a se mec? Je dois faire un effort pour lui montrer que je suis la personne qui connais Bella mieux que qui conque. Mieux qu'il ne la connaîtra jamais.

_- Par un bel après-midi de juillet, ma mère Esmée nous a amener Alice et moi, alors âgé de 4ans, pour aller jouer au parc. J'adorais aller au parc. J'apportais toujours un camion avec moi du style pelle mécanique, et je m'amusais à détruire les châteaux qu'Alice prenais tant de temps à faire. Cette journée la par contre fut vraiment spécial. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'étais hier. Alice venait de passer pas loin d'une heure à faire un gros château. J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma pelle mécanique et de me mettre à le détruire. Habituellement, Alice se mettais à pleurnicher, mais cette fois si, elle m'a arraché mon camion et est partit le cacher. Je me suis donc mis a pleurer. C'est alors que Bella rentre en jeu._

_- Ouais, c'est ma partie préférer de l'histoire_, dit Emmett avec hilarité.

_- Renée, la mère de Bella..._

_- C'est ma mère à moi aussi_

_- Mais ta fini de me couper la parole oui? Donc, la mère de Bella ET EMMETT, est venue jouer au parc avec eux. Bella avait vue se qu'Alice avait fait avec mon camion et en me voyant pleurer, elle est partit chercher mon camion et elle c'est mise à courir derrière Alice pour lui en donner un coup. Mais Alice était trop rapide, Et Bella étant très maladroite, tombait a tout les 5 pas. Elle est donc venue me rendre mon camion. On ne c'est plus jamais quitter ensuite. Nous sommes ami depuis tout se temps._

_- Exact. Alice a fini par me pardonner d'avoir voulu la défigurer, comme elle le dit si bien, et a rejoint notre duo quand ont est rentré au secondaire. Jacob c'est ajouter a nous vers le milieu du secondaire, et Emmett lui nous a rejoint i ans,_ fini par expliquer Bella.

Je me rappelle encore quand Jake est venu chambouler nos vies. Il avait commencé à se tenir avec moi parce qu'il trouvait Alice de son gout. Alice l'avais bien vite remit a sa place, mais Jake est quand même resté dans la bande. Emmett quand a lui, voulait absolument se tenir avec nous, mais Bella trouvais sa ringard de se tenir avec son grand frère. Quand j'ai appris qu'il jouait de la batterie, je lui avais proposé de se partir un band, et c'est alors que Jake nous a dit qu'il jouait de la guitare. Ca fait maintenant 6 ans que nous jouons ensemble, mais seulement 2 ans que nous avons commencé à jouer devant un public. Le temps passe tellement rapidement que j'ai l'impression que c'étais hier que Bella courais derrière Alice avec mon camion.

_- Waouh super histoire. Et vous n'avez jamais été séparé Bella et toi?_

_- Nah, jamais. Notre amitié est plus solide que tout. _

_- Je suis presque jaloux_

Tu peux l'être mec. Je connais Bella plus que tu ne la connaîtras jamais.

_- Et vous les amoureux, vous vous êtes rencontrer comment?,_ demanda Jacob, très intéresser par l'histoire.

_- En fait, c'est grâce à Alice si on se connaît. Alice étais déjà amie avec Rosalie. Elles ont voulu aller faire une journée shoping, et en entrant chez Rose, je suis tombé nez a nez avec Jasper. __J'ai toute suite eu le coup de foudre._

_- Oh moi aussi. Tu étais tellement magnifique avec tes belles bouclettes brunes et ton joli sourire timide_

Beurk ils vont me faire vomir s'il continue comme ca.

Minute, il n'a quand même pas dit que ma sœur était mêlée à tout ca? Je n'y crois tout simplement pas, elle connaissait mon béguin pour ma meilleure amie. Elle n'a quand même pas fait exprès...

_- Alice? Je peux te parler seul à seul?_

_- Bien sure, me dit-elle tout en se levant de sa chaise pour me suivre. Que ce passe t'il?_

_- Tu connaissais mes sentiments pour Bella. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ca? Tu es ma sœur merde, ma jumelle._

_- Tu n'avais qu'à te bouger le derrière. Ca fait des années que tu dis que tu va lui avouer et tu n'as jamais rien fait_

_- J'allais le faire quand elle ma présenter Jasper_

_- Mais bien sure_, me dit-elle en retournant s'asseoir

Elle me fait chier putain.

Sans demander mon reste, je pris la direction de la porte et retourna a mon appartement.

Demain sera une autre journée, en espérant qu'elle sera meilleure qu'aujourd'hui.

* * *

**C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui, chapitre assez court, mais bon vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de la bande maintenant. Je vais essayer de vous publier un chapitre plus long la semaine prochaine.**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou =)**

**Comme promis, un chapitre plus long juste pour vous =)**

**Je tiens avant tout à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des review, story alert, etc. =) Sans vous, cette fiction n'existerais pas.**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

**PDV Bella**

_- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu es partit du brunch la semaine dernière..._

_- Je n'allais pas bien. On la continue cette chanson oui ou non? Le refrain ne s'écrira pas tout seul._

Je ne sais pas quelle mouche la piquer dernièrement, mais il n'est pas un cadeau. Il y a deux jours, il avait un concert. C'est a peine s'il a salué la foule et il n'a pas voulu faire de rappelle. Le pire concert de sa vie.

Il ne répond presque plus a mes appelle non plus. J'ai eu toute les misères du monde à le rejoindre pour le voir aujourd'hui.

_- As-tu une idée de se qui te plairais?_

_- C'est toi qui écris les paroles Bella, moi je m'occupe de la musique. Tu dois bien avoir des idées qui te trottent dans la tête._

__Des idées, j'en avais beaucoup. Il fallait seulement que je choisisse la bonne... Réfléchie Bella, réfléchie...

_- Tu pense quoi de: _

_**" So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone"**_

_- On va essayer voir ce que sa donne. Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec les gars pour composer et j'ai un cours de français tout a l'heure.  
_  
Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire? Lui suivre un cours de français? Mais pourquoi?

_- Tu apprends le français? Depuis quand?_

_- C'est mon premier cours. Dis-moi, ton Jasper, il comprend le français?_

_- Non pourquoi?_

_- Quand je voudrais te parler sans que personne ne comprenne, voila pourquoi le cours._

Il me surprendra toujours

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_- Ok les gars, ca c'est les paroles, j'aimerais qu'on commence la chanson avec juste de la guitare et quand je commence à chanter la batterie embarquerais. Je vous laisse le temps de lire les paroles et de trouver quelque idée pour la mélodie.  
_  
J'aime beaucoup cette partie de création parce que tout le monde a son mot à dire. On sort plein d'idées et on choisie ce qui nous plait a tous. Tout le monde doit être d'accord. Des fois ca se fait rapidement, mais il y a des fois ou sa peut nous prendre plusieurs jours trouver une bonne mélodie pour aller avec les paroles qu'on écrit. Cette fois ci, je veux que se sois parfait. Pas juste cette fois ci, je veux que ce CD sois tout simplement parfait. Je veux qu'il soit à l'image de Bella. Ma Bella est parfaite. Pas trop petite, pas trop grande, de beau cheveux brun, de magnifique yeux marron, une intelligence remarquable, beaucoup de charisme... Parfaite... pour moi, pas pour lui. Je finirais par gagner son cœur, ou je ne m'appelle pas Edward Cullen.

_- Ed, tu reviens parmi nous?_

_- Hein? Oh oui, vous disiez quoi?_

_- On te demandait se que tu pensais de se qu'on avait trouvé?_

_- Oh... euh..._

_- Tu n'as pas écouté mec, _me dit Jake en roulant des yeux

_- Bon les gars, faut y aller. Edward, tu écouteras se qu'on a trouvé rendu au studio. En espérant que tu aimes. Ca serait génial de l'enregistrer aujourd'hui en même temps que "A beautiful lie". Il va nous en manquer que 7 à enregistrer._

_- Tu sais conter jusque là Em?_

_- Ah ah ah! Très drôle Ed. Pense dont a un titre pour l'album au lieu de déconner._

_- J'ai déjà le titre parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'a le faire approuver par Bella et je vous en parle ensuite._

La journée s'annonçait longue, mais amusante malgré tout. J'aimais beaucoup être en studio. Moins que d'être sur une scène devant plein de personne, mais sur ma liste de préférence sa se classais 4ieme après composer, chanter sur scène et bien sure, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

J'étais bien installer sur le canapé à lire un livre lorsque mon téléphone vibra. Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre, peu importe qui ça pouvais être. Il arrêta bien vite de vibrer ce qui me fie bien plaisir. Je me remis donc à ma lecture de mon livre favori quand mon téléphone vibra une autre fois, mais seulement une vibration. Un message, probablement de la personne qui a essayé de me téléphoner quelque secondes plus tôt. Je ferais mieux de répondre au cas où ça serais important.

_**" Bonjour mon amour, j'aurais préférer t'inviter de vive voix, mais tu ne ma pas répondu. Je voulais t'inviter au restaurant ce soir. Fait toi belle, je passe te chercher pour 18h.**_

_**Je t'aime plus que tout,**_

_**Ton Jasper - xxx - "**_

Toujours aussi attentionner. Je l'aimais tant. Je pris donc le temps de regarder la pendule et je vis qu'il était déjà 16h30. Je n'ai plus vraiment de temps devant moi, je dois me bouger les fesses si je veux être prête à temps.

Une fois doucher, coiffer, habiller et maquiller, il ne me restait plus qu'a prendre mon sac a main et attendre mon bien aimer.

_**" Je suis arrivé "**_

* * *

**PDV Jasper**

Elle est tout simplement magnifique dans cette sublime robe noir. Sa robe n'avais pas de bretelle, se qui me fit penser qu'elle ne porte probablement pas de soutien gorge. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lousse tomber en cascade dans son dos nue. Ma-gni-fi-que.

C'était le grand soir. Je sais que ca ne faisais pas des années que nous étions ensemble, mais seulement 3 mois, mais Bella est la femme de ma vie. Celle que j'ai attendue toute ces années. Je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Merde alors, le français c'étais pas facile. Je crains ne jamais y arriver. Moi qui avait dans l'idée de composer une chanson en français pour Bella et de la mettre sur l'album, c'étais mal partit.

Mais bon, pour aujourd'hui, je vais travailler sur d'autre texte qu'elle à composer. Hier, nous avions réussis à enregistrer " A beautiful lie " et " When I'm gone " mais il nous en manquait encore plusieurs, et on devait se dépêcher si on voulait sortir cette album le plus vite possible. Je devais d'abord m'assurer que Bella approuvais " When I'm gone ".

_**" Bella, quand tu auras un peu de temps, passe a l'appart, j'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter "**_

_**" Je suis devant ta porte, je voulais te parler "**_

_- Entre_

Elle entra en vint se glisser a mes coter sur le canapé.

_- Tu voulais me parler de quoi?_

_- Toi d'abord, je veux entendre se que vous avez fait._

_- Parfait, prépare tes oreilles, je crois que sa pourrais être ma préférer de l'album._

Je mis donc le lecteur CD en marche et on entendit les premiers accords de guitare.

_**" There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life**__**  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness**__**  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's to far away…  
Maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**Maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**Hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**And love me when I'm gone**_  
_**Everything I am**_  
_**And everything in me**_  
_**Wants to be the one**_  
_**You wanted me to be**_  
_**I'll never let you down**_  
_**Even if I could**_  
_**I'd give up everything**_  
_**If only for your good**_  
_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**You can hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**You won't always be there**_  
_**So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Love me when I'm gone…**_

_**When your education x-ray**_  
_**Can not see under my skin**_  
_**I won't tell you a damn thing**_  
_**That I could not tell my friends**_  
_**Roaming through this darkness**_  
_**I'm alive but I'm alone**_  
_**Part of me is fighting this**_  
_**But part of me is gone**_

_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**Hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**And love me when I'm gone**_  
_**Everything I am**_  
_**And everything in me**_  
_**Wants to be the one**_  
_**You wanted me to be**_  
_**I'll never let you down**_  
_**Even if I could**_  
_**I'd give up everything**_  
_**If only for your good**_  
_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**You can hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**You won't always be there**_  
_**So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Maybe I'm just blind…**_

_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**Hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**And love me when I'm gone**_  
_**Everything I am**_  
_**And everything in me**_  
_**Wants to be the one**_  
_**You wanted me to be**_  
_**I'll never let you down**_  
_**Even if I could**_  
_**I'd give up everything**_  
_**If only for your good**_  
_**So hold me when I'm here**_  
_**Right me when I'm wrong**_  
_**You can hold me when I'm scared**_  
_**You won't always be there**_  
_**So love me when I'm gone**_

_**Love me when I'm gone…**_

_****__Love me when I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone "_  


_- Alors, tu en pense quoi?_

_- Mais c'est super, le solo de guitare et batterie c'est géniale, et ta voix sur cette chanson... wahouuuu, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire_

_- Ouais, j'ai laissé Jacob et Emmett faire. Il voulait absolument se solo et je trouve que sa sonne bien._

_- C'est plus que bien tu veux dire._

_- Bon allez arête avant que ma tête n'enfle. Tu voulais me parler non?_

_- Oui, assis toi bien, ca va fesser fort_

Elle commence à m'inquiéter la. J'ai peur de se qu'elle pourrait me dire.

_- Prêt?_

_- Euh... oui..._

_- Jaspermademanderdelepouseretjaiditoui_

_- Tu peu parler moins vite je te prie, je n'ai rien compris a se charabia_

_- Jasper m'a demander de l'épouser hier soir et j'ai dit ouiiiiiii_

Suis-je entrain de rêver? Bella est toujours entrain de parler, mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit. J'ai stoppé au mot "épouser" et "oui". Bella ne pouvait quand même pas épouser se gigolo... je dois certainement être entrain de rêver. Je vais me pincer pour me sortir de ce cauchemar.

_- Aieeeeee_

_- Ça va Eddy?_

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui, chapitre plus long que les précédents. J'espère que ça vous as plut.**

**Je ne sais pas si vous voulez que je traduise les chanson que je met pour vous, vous me direz =)**

**Alors, je continue?**

**Bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Encore une fois, un énorme merci pour vos reviews, je ne donne pas de nom parce que je vous remercie tous et chacun pour votre soutient, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire.**

**J'ai complètement oublié de vous dire que la chanson du dernier chapitre était "When i'm gone" de "3 doors down" Dans le dernier chapitre, Bella à accepter d'épouser Jasper. Allons voir maintenant comment Edward prend le tout.**

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Ça fait maintenant 3H que Bella est reparti, et que je suis assis à la table de la cuisine à me tenir la tête à deux mains. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Bella à accepter d'épouser ce mec. Elle le connait à peine. Je suis un bien meilleur choix que lui, et je vais lui montrer. Je vais me battre jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à se qu'elle dise oui je le veux. Si elle ce rend jusque la. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai un besoin pressant de composer pour me défouler.

* * *

_**PDV Emmett**_

_- Ok les gars, j'ai travaillé sur un morceau que Bella a écrit, je veux que vous appreniez ce que j'ai composé et on va l'essayer dans une demi-heure._

Non mais, il lui arrive quoi depuis quelque temps? Impossible de lui parler, et il ne faut surtout pas essayer de le contredire parce qu'il mort en plus.

_- Tu sais ce qui lui prend toi?_ Demandais-je a Jacob

_- J'ai peut-être ma petite idées, mais rien de certain. Bon aller, allons voir si cette chanson vaut la peine._

* * *

__  
_**PDV Edward**_

_- Vous êtes prêt à la tester?_

_- Ouais_, me répondirent-t-ils en même temps.

_- 1-2-3-4_, engagea Jake

_**" What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do (Oh, oh)**_

_**What if I fell to the floor**_  
_**Couldn't take all this anymore**_  
_**What would you do, do, do**_

_**Come break me down**_  
_**Bury me, bury me**_  
_**I am finished with you**_

_**What if I wanted to fight**_  
_**Beg for the rest of my life**_  
_**What would you do?**_

_**You say you wanted more**_  
_**What are you waiting for**_  
_**I'm not running from you (from you)**_

_**Come break me down**_  
_**Bury me, bury me**_  
_**I am finish with you**_  
_**Look in my eyes**_  
_**You're killing me, killing me**_  
_**All I wanted was you**_

_**I tried to be someone else**_  
_**But nothing seemed to change**_  
_**I know now, this is who I'm really am inside**_  
_**Finally found myself**_  
_**Fighting for a chance**_  
_**I know now, this is who I really am**_

_**Ah, ah**_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Ah, ah**_

_**Come break me down**_  
_**Bury me, bury me**_  
_**I am finish with you, you, you**_  
_**Look in my eyes**_  
_**You're killing me, killing me**_  
_**All I wanted was you**_

_**Come break me down**_  
_**Break me down**_  
_**Break me down**_

_**What if I wanted to break…?**_

_**What if I (x5)"**_

_- Super Ed' une chanson pour se défouler j'adore_

_- Pour défouler, ca défoule. Et toi Jake, j'aimerais que tu ajoute ta voix à certain endroit. Ca te va?_

_- Super, mais on a un problème les gars_

_- De quoi tu parle Jake? L'album va être super, avec le talent de ma sœur et notre tallent de composition, on va être premier dans les ventes d'album c'est assurer._

_- Tu as raison sur ce point Emmett, mais tout bon album à une balade, on n'en a toujours pas._

_- Justement, a ce propos les gars... Bella m'a demander quelque chose il y a deux jours et je n'ai pas encore osé vous en parler._

_- Quoi donc? _répondirent-ils comme un seul homme

_**Flash back**_

Bella venait tout juste de m'annoncer son futur mariage. Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de digérer la nouvelle lorsqu'elle me dit:

_- Pour revenir a l'album Eddy, c'est très bon ce que vous faites avec mes paroles, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander._

_- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, cet album est pour toi. C'est pour toi que je le fais, pour te montrer a quel point tu es exceptionnelle._

_- Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais... j'aimerais que tu joue du piano sur au moins une chanson_

_- Pas question_

_- Eddy... pour moi_

_- Non... jouer du piano sur l'album voudra dire jouer en public durant les concerts, et tu sais très bien que personnes a part toi ne m'a vue jouer du piano. Même Esmée et Carliles ne m'on jamais vue jouer. Tu te rends conte, mes propres parents, alors oublie ca_

_- Edward Cullen, tu as dit que tu allais faire tout ce que je te demandais, alors joue du piano ou oublie l'album_

_- Tu oserais?_

_- Oh que oui monsieur_.

_**Fin flashback**_

_- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver les mecs_

_- Essaye au moins avec nous. Si tu voies que tu n'y arrives vraiment pas, on trouvera un moyen_

_- Je veux le faire, pour elle... Je veux dire... Bella mérite tout ca, alors je dois prendre sur moi pour faire l'album comme elle le désire._

_- Bien parler Edward, alors faisons les quatre volontés de ma petite sœur_

_- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner a l'appart pour trouver des paroles qui pourraient aller avec le piano et je vais composer ma partition. Vous n'aurez qu'à composer les vôtres par dessus ensuite. Ça vous va?_

_- Ouais. Oh Ed' Jasper m'a appeler ce matin et le studio n'est pas libre avant trois jours._

_- Pas de trouble Jake, je vais essayer de finir d'ici la, sinon on enregistra "The kill" et " I hate everithing about you". Bonne journée les gars, reposer vous on a un méga concert demain soir._

Une chanson au piano a composé, un méga concert, un album à enregistrer et je dois conquérir le cœur de Bella par dessus tout ca.

AU SECOURRRRR

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Les filles m'avaient demandé d'aller faire du shopping avec elles. Je détestais le shopping, mais c'était l'occasion parfaite pour leurs annoncer la grande nouvelle.

Nous étions dans un petit restaurant plutôt tranquille, et Alice nous parlait des croquis qu'elle était entrain de réaliser pour améliorer la tenue des garçons lorsqu'ils monteraient sur scène.

C'est le moment ou jamais.

_- Les filles, vous me décevez._

_- Voyons Bella, les idées d'Alice son géniale pourtant, je suis certaine qu'Emmett serait encore plus séduisant habiller ainsi_

_- Je ne parle pas de ca Rose. Je parle plutôt du fait que vous n'aviez même pas encore remarqué ma super bague de fiançailles_

Ca y est, la bombe était jeter. Mes deux amie me regardaient comme si je venais de sortir de je ne sais ou. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux prêts à sortir de la tête.

_- Nonnnnn, mon frère ta fait la grande demande?_

_- Oui, il y a deux jours, et bien naturellement j'ai dit oui_

_- Je suis contente pour toi Bella, mais j'ai un appel à faire_

* * *

_**PDV Alice**_

Merde, je ne m'attendais pas a ce que ca aille aussi loin. Je dois appeler Edward et vite.

Je me rends alors à l'extérieur et essaie de l'appeler sur son portable.

Ca sonne 1 coup...

2 coups...

3 coups...

Putain répond...

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots " je ne veux plus te parler"?_

_- Edward c'est urgent. Bella va se marier_

_- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie_

_- Tu le savais_

__  
_- Depuis hier. Elle est venue me l'annoncer. Alors merci de me faire encore plus souffrir, très généreux de ta part_

_- Ed' merde, je ne voulais pas que sa aille aussi loin, je voulais seulement te faire comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas la garder longtemps sans rien faire, que d'autres pouvaient te la prendre n'importe quand. J'étais sure que ca foirerais entre eux. Pas qu'ils finiraient par ce marier._

_- Eh bien bravo Alice. Tu as raté ton coup. Ne me rappel plus jamais._

Je comprenais sa haine envers moi, et je commençais à me détester moi aussi. Je me détestais parce que je craquais vraiment pour Jasper... Je craquais pour le futur mari de ma meilleure amie...

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.**

**J'ai par contre besoin de votre aide. On sait tous qu'Edward, Jacob et Emmett on un groupe de musique, mais ce groupe n'a toujours pas de nom, et pour être franche, je n'ai aucune idée de comment l'appeler. Alors je me tourne vers vous cher lecteur, donnez moi vos idées, j'en aurais bien besoin pour le prochain chapitre, car si je me tourne vers mon conjoint, ca va faire pitié. Vous ne voulez même pas savoir les idées qu'il m'a donné XD**

**La chanson était "the kill" de "30 seconds to mars"**

**Edward va devoir travailler très fort pour récupérer sa douce Bella. Alice tombe amoureuse de Jasper, ca va peut-être aider Edward dans sa quête.**

**Prochain chapitre, Edward combat sa peur de l'inconnu, mais pour le savoir, il me faut des reviews.**

**Alors, je continue?**

**Bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde,**  
**Je suis toujours aussi contente de voir que ma fiction vous intéresse autant.**

**Je n'ai eu aucune idée pour le nom du groupe, alors j'ai travaillé très fort pour trouver une idée. Pas facile, mais j'ai trouvé. Merci quand même.**

**J'aimerais vous dire merci pour vos reviews, story favorite, etc...**

**Canada02, tu en as encore pour un petit bout a endurer ton urticaire hihihihihi =p**

**Mmccg, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas d'idée, c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps d'y penser =)**

**Maninon, je suis très flatter de voir que la fiction te plait, et que mes petites expression te font rire. Edward a du chemin à faire pour pouvoir être avec Bella, et ce ne sera pas facile. XD**

**Bon, assez jaser, voici le chapitre 6**

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai passé la première partie de ma nuit à chercher les paroles idéales à chanter sur piano, et l'autre partie à composer. Je ne peux même pas dire combien de fois j'ai due recommencer. Il y a des boules de papier partout dans mon appart. Il est présentement 10h du matin et mon lit m'appelle. Je l'entends très bien me crier: "**_ Edward vient te coucher, je suis si confortable, si douillet_ **" je ne peux pas résister.

A peine le pied mis dans la chambre, que mon portable sonne.

_- Allo._

_- Eddy, c'est Bella. Je te dérange?_

_- Un peu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?_

_- On s'en va tous bruncher, tu viens avec nous?_

_- Je ne crois pas, j'allais..._

_- Oh aller Eddy, dit oui._

_- Mais Bella, je n'ai pas encore..._

_- Bon assez discuté, je suis la dans 30 minutes._

_- J'ai compris, je me prépare._

J'espère seulement avoir le temps de dormir un peu avant le concert de se soir, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ma peau.

* * *

_**PDV Jasper**_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais parmi tout les amis de ma douce, il n'y a que lui que je déteste vraiment. Il a vraiment l'air du gars au dessus de ces affaire, qui se fou des autres. Je ne sais pas si il est toujours ainsi, mais avec moi, Edward est... je ne sais pas comment dire...

_- Jacob t'a t'il expliquer pour le studio?_

_- Plus ou moins, il m'a seulement dit que le studio n'était pas libre avant dimanche._

_- Ouais, désoler, mais on a eu un problème avec le matériel. J'espère que ça ne vous retarderas pas trop._

_- Non non, ça nous laisse le temps de composer._

Toujours des phrases courtes. Il n'essaie pas de parler plus. Il est comme un meuble. Simplement la, à ne rien dire et rien faire. Il répond aux questions qu'on lui pose et c'est tout.

_- Tu as l'air fatigué Eddy._

_- Je n'ai pas encore dormi_

_- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au téléphone tout à l'heure._

_- Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le temps. Bon désoler les gars, mais on a un concert ce soir, et j'ai besoin de dormir si je veux que ça soit potable. A plus tard._

Et il est repartie sans même attendre qu'on le salut. Je hais se mec, et je ne comprends vraiment pas Bella d'être amie avec lui.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

J'espère vraiment que le concert va être un succès. En fin de conte je n'ai pas dormi. En arrivant a l'appart, l'inspiration m'est venue, donc je me suis installer au piano pour composer, et quand j'ai eu terminé, il était déjà l'heure de partir.

_- Oh toi ta pas dormi. Tu veux qu'on annule le concert?_

_- Très drôle Emmett. Il m'en faut plus que ca pour annuler un concert et tu le sais. J'ai juste besoin d'une boisson énergisante, ou peut-être même deux, et ça devrais aller._

_- Parfait. J'envoie Alice te chercher ça._

_- Surtout pas, des plans qu'elle essaie de m'empoisonner pour m'achever._

_- De quoi tu parle mec?_

_- Bah après m'avoir poignardé dans le dos, qui sait..._

_- Ok je crois que tu es claqué. Après le concert, je te ramène chez toi et tu te couche sans rouspéter. Non mais il est complètement tombé sur la tête lui ou quoi?,_ l'entendis-je marmonner et s'en allant.

Je sais qu'Emmett ne comprend vraiment pas se que je raconte, mais ça a été plus fort que moi, je devais le dire. La fatigue qui se fait ressentir probablement.

_- Bonsoir Port- Angeles, bienvenue au concert des " News Expressions "_

Les premières notes de "A beautiful lie" commences à résonner juste avant que je mette le pied sur scène. On avait décidé Jake, Emmett et moi de continuer à la faire en concert, même si le morceau allait être seulement sur le prochain album.

Une fois le morceau terminé, une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je ne prends même pas le temps d'en avertir les autres.

Bonsoir Port-Angeles, c'est toujours un honneur d'être parmi vous. J'ai envie se soir de faire quelque chose de spécial pour une amie très chère a mes yeux. Il y a quelque jour, elle m'a demandé quelque chose que je ne pensais pas réalisable pour moi, et j'ai envie de voir si je vais y arriver. Alors se soir, je vais vous jouer un morceau au piano. C'est un morceau que j'ai composé il y a plusieurs année pour cette fille, et je vais le partager avec vous se soir.

_- Mais tu es malade?,_ me chuchota Jacob.

_- Non, mais si je veux être certain d'être capable de jouer pour un public et que se sera apprécier d'eux, rien de mieux que de faire sa se soir._

On sort le piano des coulisses pour l'installer au centre de la scène. Je prends place sur le banc, et me met à regarder la foule complètement silencieuse. C'est le moment ou jamais mon Edward. Sois tu te plante, sois c'est un succès.

Je commence donc à faire courir mes doigts machinalement sur le clavier devant moi. Plus la musique monte, plus je prends confiance en moi. Si ce n'étais pas du piano, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler dans la place. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Je prends le temps de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au public, et la plupart ont ouvert leur portable et le tiennent a bout de bras tout en se dandinant. Ils aiment. Le public aime m'entendre jouer. J'ai alors encore plus confiance en moi. Bella m'en voudra probablement d'avoir joué " Bella's lullaby ", mais je veux montrer au monde entier a quel point je tiens a elle.

Je joue les dernières notes les yeux fermé. J'ai un peu peur de certaine réaction. C'est alors que les applaudissements fusèrent. Ils ont vraiment aimé. Je sais alors que Bella a eu raison de croire ainsi en moi et je devrais la remercier de m'avoir poussé ainsi.

Une fois le concert terminer, Emmett ne me laisse même pas le temps de me changer ni de prendre une douche, qu'il me pousse sur la banquette de sa voiture et me conduis jusqu'a chez moi.

_- Tu peux monter quelque minute? J'ai fini de composer ma partition au piano ces après midis. J'aimerais te la donner je l'ai enregistré avec un magnétophone. Je risque de dormir toute la journée de demain, alors tu l'écouteras avec Jake, vous lirez les paroles, et si vous avez de l'inspiration, essayé de créer votre partition._

_- Pas de problème, à condition que tu promettes de ne pas montrer le bout de ton nez demain._

_- Promis, de toute façon, je vais dormir une bonne partie de la journée, et ensuite j'aimerais pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec ta sœur. Ca fait longtemps que sa ne nous ai pas arrivé._

_- Bonne idée. Comme sa elle va peut-être arrêter de me casser les pieds avec le fait qu'elle ne te voie jamais._

Je donne donc toute la paperasse a Emmett et le congédie immédiatement. Avant d'aller me mettre au lit, je prends le temps d'envoyer un message à Bella.

_**" Ne m'en veux pas pour ce soir, je sais que tu m'adore malgré tout, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi demain si possible. Bisous, Eddy".**_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_**" Ca me ferais plaisir de passer du temps avec toi demain, ça me permettra de t'assassiner et de dissimuler ton corps sans que personne ne me voie XD".**_

Maintenant je peux m'écrouler dans mon lit et me mettre à penser a se que je pourrais faire demain pour me rapprocher encore plus de ma violente Bella.

* * *

**Voila, C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, prochain chapitre, la sorti de Bella et Edward. Va t'il enfin avouer ses sentiments a Bella? Pour le savoir, il me faut des reviews.**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou a tous, encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, story favorite, etc. Ça me touche toujours autant!**

**Kyssou : tu m'as fait bien rire, on verre bien si Edward va ce prendre un râteau. Faut lire la suite pour le savoir. Hihihihihi**

**Sochic88 : j'aimais bien le fait qu'Edward essaie d'être subtil dans sa démarche avec le piano. Je crois que Bella aime vraiment Jasper. Non en fait j'en suis sure, C'est quand même moi qui écrit l'histoire hihihi! Et pour Alice et Jasper, on verra bien ;)**

**Twilightlove1402 : contente que tu aimes, voici la suite =)**

**Maninon : contente que sa te plaise, je sais que mes chapitres son court, il va y en avoir des plus long que d'autres. Promis XD**  
**Et merci pour tes encouragement!**

**Canada02 : tu m'as vraiment bien fait rire. Je ne peux pas vous dire si Bella va enfin se réveiller, mais je peux te dire que tu m'as donné une idée et puisque tu aimerais avoir la place de Bella, me permet tu de nommer un de mes personnages Bree? J'ai une petite idée mouhahahahahahaha!**

**Bon, assez de blabla, il faut une suite à cette histoire. Voici le chapitre 7.**

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

BZZZZ BZZZZZ _**(N.D.A.: Désoler mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux comme bruit de vibration)**_

_- Sataner téléphone, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de dormir?_

Je prends donc mon portable et remarque que j'ai plusieurs messages de Bella.

_**" Eddy, il est l'heure de te lever"**_

_**" Eddy, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu "**_

_**" Ed' tu fais quoi? J'attends de tes nouvelles "**_

_**" Edward, tu m'avais promis qu'on ferrait quelque chose ensemble. J'attends "**_

_**" EDWARD CULLEN, SI TU NE ME REPONDS PAS DANS LES MINUTES QUI SUIVENT, TU VAS ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI! "**_

Merde, il est quel heure?... 15H30? Elle va me tuer pour vrai. Je ferais mieux de l'appeler

_- Edward Cullen_, quand elle m'appelle ainsi, c'est que ça va chauffer, _tu faisais quoi bordel, j'ai attendu ton appel toute la journée._

_- Désolé ma belle, je viens de me réveiller. Mais on a encore le temps de faire quelque chose._

_- Comme?_

_- Viens me chercher, pendant ce temps je vais prendre une douche. Je te dirais ce qu'on fera ensuite._

_- J'arrive._

Je me dépêche donc à prendre une douche, tout en pensant rapidement a se qu'on pourrait bien faire. J'y avais pensé hier soir en me couchant, mais j'étais tellement épuiser que je me suis endormi avant même d'avoir eu une idée.

En sortant, Bella frappe déjà à la porte.

_- Entre_

_- Il était temps, ça fait 5 minutes que je cogne comme une défoncer._

_- Désolé, je crois que j'ai été plus long que prévue. Vue qu'il est presque 16h30, ça te dirais d'aller au restau?_

_- Seulement si tu paie,_ me dit-elle en me faisant une grimace

_- Avec joie jolie demoiselle, tout ce qui vous fera plaisir,_ lui dis-je en lui faisant une révérence.

Et c'est tout en riant que nous quittons mon appartement pour ce diriger au restaurant préférer de ma charmante Bella.

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Nous sommes dans mon restaurant préférer. J'ai très peu le temps d'y venir. La preuve, je n'ai jamais amené Jasper ici. Je vais peut-être garder cet endroit seulement pour Eddy et moi.

_- Je voulais te montrer quelque chose._

Il sort une feuille de papier de sa poche, la déplie et me la tend.

_- C'est la chanson que je vais faire au piano sur l'album. Je voulais te montrer ce que j'ai choisi._

Je me mets à lire les paroles. Les larmes me montent aux yeux instantanément. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a choisi ces paroles. Celle que j'ai écrite lorsque ma mère est décéder.

_- Edward... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis sans mot_

_- Je voulais rendre hommage a tes paroles, et a Renée par la même occasion. J'ai changé quelque parole par contre pour que ça fonctionne mieux avec le reste du cd. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas._

_- non, je comprends, mais Merci Eddy, ça conte beaucoup pour moi, tu ne peux même pas savoir a quel point ça me touche. C'est la première chose que j'ai écrit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier._

_- Un gros câlin et un gros bisou feras l'affaire,_ me dit-il tout souriant

Je me lève alors et me lance littéralement dans ses bras. Je lui donne une première bise sur la joue droite, et en voulant lui donner une bise sur la joue gauche, nos lèvres se frôlent.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Elle se jette littéralement à mon cou. Elle sent si bon la fraise. Elle me fait une bise sur la joue droite, et en allant vers la gauche, nos lèvres se frôlent. C'est le moment d'en profiter. Je colle mes lèvres au siennes. Je mets tout mon amour dans se baiser. Réalisant se qui se passe, elle me repousse.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ça ne va pas la tête?_

_- Désoler, je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris... Je... Désoler._

_- C'est ok, je te ramène à la maison._

Le trajet ce fait en silence. Je n'ose pas rien dire. Je préfère la laisser croire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mais mon cœur bat encore la chamade. Elle a quand même participé à mon baiser au début. Bon, elle a quand même fini par me repousser, mais elle y a participé. Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Enfin, j'espère...

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'ai pas eu le temps d'en écrire plus. ****Désoler.**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**  
**Dans le prochain chapitre: " Bella va-t-elle remettre son mariage en question?"**  
**Pour le savoir, il me faut des reviews =)**

**Gros bisous**  
**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Coucou a tous =) Désoler du retard, mais en fin de semaine passer, je n'ai pas pus aller chez ma mère pour publier entre le party de la Saint-Jean (notre fête nationale), le travail (pas le choix, il faut travailler même la fin de semaine) et ma fille qui était malade, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps désoler. Par contre, je me rattrape avec un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier =)**

**Alors, comme d'habitude, on commence par les reviews. Je vais commencer par la plus... Je ne peux pas dire blessante parce que sa m'a fait rire et ne m'a pas blesser du tout. Peu importe... Et ensuite ce sera les plus importante =)**

**Julie : la seule chose que j'ai à te dire, c'est que si tu as lue des fanfiction avec aucune faute, félicitation, donne moi son nom, ça m'intéresse beaucoup puisqu'en presque 5 ans je n'en ai jamais vue une seule. Et puis si le style est si enfantin que ça pour toi, va écrire tes propres fictions de grande adulte pis arête d'écœurer les autres, parce que faut ce le dire, tu dois envoyer la même reviews a plein de monde. Ah oui, j'oubliais madame parfaite, tu as fait une faute dans ta review. Un dictionnaire peut-être?**

**Continuons maintenant avec celles qui valent vraiment la peine.**

**Edwardbellaamour : je suis contente que la fiction te plaise. Je sais que Bella avec Jasper peu être Berk comme tu dis hihihihihi mais gardons a l'esprit que c'est un Bella- Edward XD mais pour l'instant, Bella est follement amoureuse de Jasper. Au grand désespoir d'Edward.**

**Maninon : tu es sure de ne pas être exigeante? Hihihihihi mais oui, mon chapitre était beaucoup plus court que d'habitude. Parfois le temps me manque. Pour mon bruit de vibreur, j'avoue que ça faisais vraiment abeille XD Mon but n'est pas de réussir à te faire détester Jasper, mais je risque d'y arriver quand même. Une fille avertie en vaut deux =) tes reviews me font toujours du bien à lire, elles me font bien rire. Bisou à toi, et bon chapitre.**

**Kyssou : tes délires me font rire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire si tu es sur la bonne voie, ça gâcherait la surprise, mais continue a m'envoyer des reviews pleine de délire, ça me fait toujours rire de les lirent =)**

**Twilightlove1402 : pour le mariage, mon idée est déjà fait, mais gardons a l'esprit que peu importe ce qui va se passer, elle finira avec Edward notre chère Bella. =)**

**Alexoue : contente que la fiction te plaise. Je suis moi aussi de Montréal et ça m'enchante de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule =) ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'écrire pour les français puisque nous parlons pas du tout comme ça. Je changerais bien quelque merde par d'autre mot si tu voies se que je veux dire XD au plaisir de lire tes prochaines reviews. A bientôt.**

**Canada02 : oui, le dernier chapitre était vraiment court, je voulais vraiment publier quand même, mais je vais essayer de me reprendre, promis. Je me doutais que c'était ton prénom, ce n'étais pas ma question. Ma question étais : est-ce que ça te dérangerait que j'ai un personnage qui fera une brève apparition qui s'appellerait Bree? XD**

**Bon assez de blabla, parti comme ça je vais parler plus que la longueur du chapitre hihihihi. Voici le chapitre 8 !**

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

_- Ok les mecs, avez-vous fini de composer ce que je vous avais demandé?_

_- On a un peu de difficulté. On sait que tu tiens beaucoup à cette chanson, alors on veut que se sois parfait._

_- Merci Jake. Vous avez encore le temps. J'ai eu une idée pour une autre chanson. J'aimerais jouer de la guitare sur celle-ci. J'ai écrit les partitions hier soir. J'aimerais juste voir se que ça donne et si vous l'aimez. Ce qui serait cool c'est que je finisse avec le piano et on pourrait enchaîner avec la chanson que Bella m'a demandée. On l'essaie?_

_- Ouais, montre nous les partitions Ed'_, me dit Emmett très enjoué.

_- Ça devrait être facile. Je suis prêt_

_- Moi aussi._

_- Parfait, donc je commence et vous enchaînez par la suite. Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

_**" I don't want this moment**_  
_**To ever end**_  
_**Where every thing's nothing, without you**_  
_**I wait here forever just to,**_  
_**To see you smile**_  
_**Cause it's true**_  
_**I am nothing without you**_

_**Through it all**_  
_**I've made my mistakes**_  
_**I'll stumble and fall**_  
_**But I mean these words**_

_**I want you to know**_  
_**With everything, I won't let this go**_  
_**These words are my heart and soul**_  
_**And I'll hold on to this moment you know**_  
_**As I bleed my heart out to show**_  
_**And I won't let go**_

_**Thoughts read unspoken**_  
_**Forever and know**_  
_**Pieces of memories**_  
_**Fall to the ground**_  
_**I know what I did and how so**_  
_**I won't let this go**_  
_**Cause it's true**_  
_**I am nothing without you**_

_**On the streets, where I walked alone**_  
_**With nowhere to go**_  
_**I've come to an end**_

_**I want you to know**_  
_**With everything, I won't let this go**_  
_**These words are my heart and soul**_  
_**And I'll hold on to this moment you know**_  
_**As I bleed my heart out to show**_  
_**And I won't let go**_

_**In front of you're eyes**_  
_**It falls from the skies**_  
_**When you don't know what you're looking to find**_  
_**In front of you're eyes**_  
_**It falls from the skies**_  
_**When you just never know what you will find**_  
_**(What you will find [x4])**_

_**I don't want this moment**_  
_**To ever end**_  
_**Where every thing's nothing, without you**_

_**I want you to know**_  
_**With everything, I won't let this go**_  
_**These words are my heart and soul**_  
_**And I'll hold on to this moment you know**_  
_**As I bleed my heart out to show**_  
_**And I won't let go**_

_**I want you to know**_  
_**With everything, I won't let this go**_  
_**These words are my heart and soul**_  
_**And I'll hold on to this moment you know**_  
_**As I bleed my heart out to show**_  
_**And I won't let go**_

_- Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?_

Silence total. Je pourrai entendre une mouche voler. J'ai bien l'impression que c'est un flop... Pourtant, moi j'ai adoré les paroles en les lisant. Je ne sais pas pour qui elle les a écrites, mais moi je vais les chanter pour elle.

_- Tu es certain que c'est ma sœur qui écrit tout ça?_

_- Oui pourquoi? Du moins c'est dans son cahier de texte._

_- C'est juste parfait mec. Je savais que ma sœur avait du talent, mais a ce point..._

_- Tu as raison Em' ta sœur est géniale, mais nous aussi, sans nous ces paroles ne prendrai pas vie ainsi. Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir ou elle prend ses paroles. Est-ce que ça lui vient comme ça ou elle les a écrites pour quelqu'un?_

_- Je ne sais pas Jake, mais je lui demanderai._

_- En passant Ed' tu n'avais pas un cours de français?_

_- Oh merde, tu as raison, je vous laisse les gars, on se retrouve demain au studio._

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Les filles voulaient faire les boutiques aujourd'hui pour aller voir les robes de mariée. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à cela, mais quand elles ont quelque chose derrière la tête, impossible de les contredirent.

_- C'est pour quand le mariage?_

_- Le 14 Septembre. Les gars sont supposés lancer leur album le 13 Septembre, et je voulais les avoir comme musiciens au mariage pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs chansons sans que ça ne trouble rien. Question de garder la surprise sans rien dévoiler au public._

_- Je comprends. Mon frère est au courant que tu veux l'avoir comme chanteur à ton mariage?_

_- Non, pas encore... Je devais lui en parler hier soir, mais j'ai été troublé par autre chose._

En effet, le baiser d'Edward m'avait troublée. J'aime Jasper plus que tout, je ne doute pas de mon amour pour lui, bien au contraire, mais ce baiser m'a toute chamboulée. Je n'aurais jamais pensée un jour embrasser mon meilleur ami. Et par dessus tout apprécier ça. Mais je dois oubliée ce moment, passer par dessus. J'aime Jasper, je vais me marier avec lui, un point c'est tout.

_- On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse_

Pense vite Bella, pense vite.

_- Le mariage me stresse._

_- Relaxe, il te reste encore quelque mois_, me répondis Rosalie en me souriant.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Les cours de français me pousse à bout. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement niaiseux. Et c'est quoi l'idée d'avoir autant de temps de verbe? Le professeur me dit que j'apprends très vite, mais se n'est pas assez rapide à mon goût. Je dois parler parfaitement français d'ici trois mois si je veux pouvoir composer une chanson pour Bella.

_- Coucou... Il y a quelqu'un?_

_- Hé, Edward, comment tu vas?_

_- Leah? Mais tu fais quoi ici?_

_- Bah Jacob m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi_

_- Heuuu..._

_- Oui ma chérie on a besoin de toi. Ed', Emmett et moi on a eu une idée pour ta balade, mais sa sonnait un peu bizarre. C'est pour ça que Leah est la. On voulait l'essayer avec du violon. Leah a travaillé sur sa partition hier. Prêt à t'y mettre?_

_- Ouais, Em' est la?_

_- Oui, il est à l'intérieur de la salle d'enregistrement._

Emmett est déjà installer derrière sa batterie. Leah prend son violon et Jake sa guitare. Une fois installé derrière le piano, je prends une grande respiration et commence à jouer. Leah embarque et je sais immédiatement que la chanson va être parfaite.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! La chanson était** _**" With me "**_ **de_ " Sum 41 "._**

**Prochain chapitre, Edward et Bella se revoient pour la première fois depuis leur "baiser". Comment vont-ils agir l'un envers l'autre? Pour le découvrir, il me faut des reviews =)**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il est encore plus long que celui-ci. Et si vous trouver que sa commence à tourner en rond, il va y avoir un peu d'avancement dans le prochain chapitre.**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'aime vous lire plus que tout. Vous me faite toujours du bien =)**

**Gros bisous**  
**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Voici un petit spécial. Un deuxième chapitre cette semaine juste pour vous =)**

**Avant de commencer avec les réponses au reviews, je voulais simplement vous spécifier quelque chose sur le prochain chapitre. Les phrases qui seront entre les * c'est parce qu'ils parlent en français. Bon, maintenant, les reviews.**

**Kyssou : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Bella n'est pas très vite pour comprendre hihihihihi elle ne capte rien mais sa viendra =)**

**Mmccg : merci de me lire =) content que la fiction te plaise toujours.**

**Alexoue : je ne ma laisse pas abattre par les mauvais commentaires, je trouve juste ça ridicule de dénigrer les autres quand eux n'ont rien fait. Au lieu de perdre leur temps à critiquer, il n'on qu'à écrire ce que leur plaie. Pour revenir a ma fiction, le malaise est presque inévitable. =)**

**Canada02 : inquiète toi pas, Bree ne sera pas une méchante, mais tu m'avait donner une idée avec une reviews précédente. Bree fera son apparition probablement au chapitre 10. =)**

**JasperEdward21 : contente que la fiction te plaise. J'étais un peu inquiétée sur mon choix de chanson, mais tu m'as rassuré =) je ne me laisse pas abattre par les autres, l'important c'est que la fiction vous plaise. Bisous et a bientôt jazz XD**

**Twilightlove1402 : exact, tu n'a pas a t'en faire, ça va bien finir entre eux, mais c'est pas pour tout suite, sinon la fiction finirais trop tôt =)**

**Sochic88 : ce chapitre ci est plus long. Et voici la suite =)**

**SMlovers : Très contente que ma fiction te plaise =) Je ne savais pas avec qui mettre Bella au début, et Jasper m'a parut un bon choix =P Mais bien sure, notre Bella finira avec Edward, aucune inquiétude à avoir. Merci pour ton encouragement. =)**

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Ma virée shopping d'hier ne m'avais inspirer rien de bon. Les robes de marier ne me ressemblaient pas du tout. Sans oublier qu'Edward occupait toute mes penser. Pour commencer, la chanson qu'il a joué au concert, ensuite celle qu'il a décidé d'interpréter pour le nouvel album et bien sure le baiser... Je dois faire comme lui et tout oublier. Ça fait déjà quelque jour que je ne lui ai pas parler. Je devrais peut-être lui téléphoner? Ou lui envoyer un mail? Ou peut-être simplement aller le voir? Non... Un message texte. Ouais. Rien de mieux. Je suis sure qu'il le recevra immédiatement, et si il n'est pas content, au moins je n'aurais pas à l'entendre me chialiez dessus.

_**" Salut Edward, je n'ai pas de nouvelle depuis un moment, j'espère que tu vas bien. Bella xxx "**_

Un peu cours, mais bon. J'attends sa réponse.

J'attends encore...

J'attends toujours...

MERDE ALORS, IL FOUT QUOI ?

_**" Hey ma belle, Désoler, j'étais en studio. Tu es occupé? J'aimerais te voir. "**_

Si je dit. Oui, il va être déçu, si je dis que non, il risque de penser que j'attendais qu'il me propose de se voir. Je fais quoi?

_**" Heu...plus ou moins pourquoi? "**_

_**" J'aimerais passer si possible, j'ai quelque chose à te faire écouter. "**_

_**" Pas de trouble "**_

_**" Je serais la dans 15-20 minutes. "**_

J'ai donc le temps de lui préparer un petit quelque chose à grignoter.

J'ai à peine le temps de mettre le plateau de viande froide, de fromage et de craquelin sur la table, qu'il frappe à la porte.

_- Entre Eddy _

Il ouvre la porte et me fait son foutu sourire charmeur. Ce sourire, il ne l'a que pour moi. Ou pour ses parents quand il avait quelque chose à demander ou a se faire pardonner. Ça me rappelle quelque mauvais coup qu'on a faits étant plus jeunes. Comme la fois ou on avait dessiné sur les papiers de dossier de Carliles et qu'on lui avait dit que c'était parce que ça manquais un peu de couleur. Je n'avais jamais vue quelqu'un devenir aussi rouge de colère. Il c'était mis à dire plein de chose dans une langue que nous ne connaissions pas, et ça avais terminé par un _**" ESMÉE OCCUPE TOI D'EDWARD AVANT QUE JE M'EN OCCUPE MOI MÊME."**_ quand il disait ça, on s'avait qu'il était vraiment fâcher. Mais bon, on était gamin, on n'avait pas vraiment conscience de se qu'on faisait.

_- Bella? Tu es toujours avec moi?_

_- Oui, Désoler, j'étais perdu dans mes penser. Tu disais?_

_- Que je ne savais pas pour qui tu avais écrit cette chanson, du moins, si c'était pour quelqu'un, mais que je l'adorais._

_- Alors fais moi écouter et je te dirais_

Il pressa la touche play du lecteur, et la musique commença. Dès les première parole, je sus immédiatement c'était quel chanson. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. C'était ma deuxième composition. J'avais 15 ans à l'époque. Ces paroles je l'ai avais composé pour Edward. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui à cette époque. Bien sure, je ne lui avais jamais dit. Des plans qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Je sais qu'Edward m'a toujours considérer comme sa meilleure amie et rien de plus. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher, alors j'avais gardé mon béguin pour moi seule. Je me dis que tout ca est du passer maintenant, mais de l'entendre chanter cette chanson me fait sentir bizarre. En fait, c'est plus le fait qu'il chante une chanson composé pour lui qui rend les choses bizarres.

_- Alors? Tu l'as aimé? _

_- Oui je t'ai aimé_

Je viens de dire quoi moi? IDIOTE, IDIOTE, IDIOTE

_- Pardon?_

_- J'ai dit oui je l'ai aimé. _

_- Désolé, j'avais mal entendu. Alors. C'était pour qui cette chanson?_

Merde, je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire.

_- Personne. Juste des paroles comme ça_

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Je ne croie pas un mot de ce qu'elle me dit. J'ai bien vue le regard troubler qu'elle a eu au début de la chanson. Et je suis sure de l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle m'avait aimé. Elle a Donc déjà été amoureuse de moi?

_- si tu veux, je ne suis pas obliger de la mettre sur l'album tu sais._

_- non, non, ça me va._

J'aimerais tant savoir a qui ces paroles était dédier. Peut-être à moi. Avec ce qu'elle avait dit, le doute plane.

_- Changement de sujet, comment vont tes cours de français? Tu te débrouille?_

_**- * très bien, je être le meilleur de le classe ***_

_- tu veux dire_ _*** je suis le meilleur de la classe ***_

_- Grrrr, ouais. Les conjugaisons et le masculin/féminin *** je tromper souvent ***_

_**- * Tu te débrouille bien, ne lâche surtout pas, tu apprends très vite ***_

Je n'ai presque rien compris de ce qu'elle a dit, mais Bella qui parle français, ouahhhh. C'est magnifique. Je fais tout pour me perfectionner. Il me reste 1 mois et demi de cours, et ensuite, je vais écrire la chanson qui dira tout à ma Bella. Si elle ne comprend pas avant que je l'aime comme un dingue, elle le comprendra avec ça, c'est certain.

_- Eddy? On peu parler de l'autre soir?_

Eh merde. J'espérais tant qu'elle ne revienne pas là-dessus.

_- Oui, mais je ne voie pas se qu'i dire._

_- Je ne veux juste pas que tu te fasses d'idée. Pas que tu t'en fais, mais je suis avec Jasper et je l'aime vraiment. Il me fait rire et... Je crois que c'est l'homme de ma vie._

QUOIIIIIII

_- je... Bella... Je t... tu t'inquiète pour rien comme toujours. Je ne me fais pas d'idée. Tu es ma meilleure amie._

C'est sa ouais. J'essaie de la convaincre elle ou moi?

_- bien alors. Maintenant que tout est clair, tu as envie de faire quelque chose?_

_- je... J'ai des choses de prévu. Je passais juste te faire écouter la chanson_

- oh, d'accord. On se reprendra alors

_**- * oui, a bientôt ***_

_**- * a bientôt Edward. ***_

* * *

**_PDV Bella_**

Depuis le départ d'Edward, je tourne en rond dans la maison. On dirait que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Mon cœur est certain d'aimer Jasper. Je suis bien avec lui, mais on dirai que ma tête me dicte autre chose. On dirait que mon passer refait surface. Je dois me changer les idées et vite.

_- Du papier, un crayon, et que ça saute. Les idées fusent. Je vais écrire un hit._

Ouais bon, peut-être pas, on verra bien.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Je ne sais pas ou aller. Je tourne en rond depuis que je suis partit de chez Bella. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai peur d'être trop direct en lui disant que je l'aime et qu'elle me rejette. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées sur les signes qu'elle m'envoie. Et mon portable qui n'arête pas de sonner, grrrrrrr. Je sais que c'est Emmett, mais je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler en se moment. Ça doit faire au moins 5 messages qu'il me laisse.

Fatiguer de tourner en rond, je décide donc de retourner a mon appartement. Peut-être que de me coucher tôt ne me ferrais pas de tord. Je me souviens d'avoir un concert demain soir, mais je ne me rappelle vraiment plus ou il est.

_- Putain Ed', ça fait 6 messages que je te laisse. Tu n'as pas honte de me faire des peurs comme ça? J'étais sure qu'il t'étais arriver quelque chose._

_- Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine forme, donc c'étais inutile de m'attendre dans les escaliers._

_- Jacob voulais simplement que je te rappelle que notre avion décollais juste après notre spectacles a Fork de demain._

_- Avion? Pour aller ou?_

_- Putain Edward, tu as mis ton cerveau a off depuis plusieurs jours. Dit moi ou est l'interrupteur que je le rallume. Il serait vraiment temps de le remettre en fonction tu ne crois pas?_

_- J'ai des choses qui me tracasse voila tout. Alors? On va ou?_

_- New-York... Je n'en reviens pas que tu es oublier. Oh en passant, Bree fait dire qu'elle a très hâte de te revoir et qu'elle est très déçue que tu ais changé de numéro de téléphone sans lui avoir donné le nouveau._

_- Disons que j'ai eu autre chose à penser_

_- Ouais bah, quand mon super pote Edward sera de retour, fait moi signe d'accord? Il me manque. A plus mec._

_- J'ai compris le message Em'. A plus._

C'est vrai que je ne suis plus tout la. Il serai temps de redevenir moi-même je crois. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de trop. Ensuite j'aviserai.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'ai posté un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que ça vous a plus =) J'attends vos reviews avec impatience XD**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou tout le monde =) pour commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser du retard, mais l'été est arrivé, donc je serais plus longue à poster, mais je ne vous oublie pas promis.**

**On commence avec les reviews comme toujours!**

**Mmccg : non Edward n'est pas au bout de ces peines, mais Bella jalouse j'aime bien l'idée. Je vais penser à ça. Merci de l'idée je la met en banque =)**

**Maninon : tu me déçois beaucoup hihihihihi mais non, c'est des blagues. J'ai postée le chapitre 8 le samedi et le chapitre 9 le lundi. C'étais la fête du Canada donc congé, donc un chapitre avant le temps =) oui notre Edward est courageux, mais comme tu dis, c'est pour une bonne cause. Tu es la deuxième à me parler d'une Bella jalouse, donc je vais encore plus y penser. Bree va avoir une belle petite place dans mon histoire, peut-être plus importante que je pensais XD**

**Twilightlove1402 : aucune inquiétude à avoir la fiction va bien se terminer, mais c'est pas fini.**

**jasperedward21 : salut Jazz la folle en délire XD premièrement tu ne m'embête pas du tout. Plus les reviews sont longue, plus je me régale =) Pour le couple Bella/Edward, ce ne sera pas pour toute suite car sinon sa brise mon idée. Mais ça viendra. Il faut juste être patiente =)**

**Alexoue : merci de ton encouragement, et voici la suite =)**

**Voici maintenant le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

J'entends mon portable sonner, mais je suis trop épuisée pour aller y répondre. Je viens de passer deux nuits blanches pour écrire deux chansons. Je n'ai aucune idée de où j'ai pris toute cette inspiration, mais j'espère vraiment qu'elles plairont à Edward.

_- Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Isabella Swan, laissez moi un bref message et je vais vous rappelez dès que possible, merci... BIPPPPP_

_- Hé mon coeur, tu es où? Alice est déjà là. On t'attend pour choisir notre repas de mariage. J'espère que tu es déjà en r..._

_- Jasper?_

_- Hé bébé, tu n'es pas partit?_

Trouve une excuse Bella, trouve une excuse.

_- Non, je ne vais pas très bien Jazz, je suis désoler, j'ai complètement oubliée qu'on devait choisir le menu aujourd'hui._

_- C'n'est pas grave ma puce. Tu veux que je vienne prendre soin de toi?_

_- Oh non, ça va aller, je vais aller dormir un peu ça va probablement passer. Reste avec Alice. Elle connaît bien mes goûts. Elle t'aidera._

_- Tu es sure?_

_- oui, ne sois pas inquiet_

_- d'accord. Repose toi bien ma belle. Je t'appelle plus tard_

_- Merci mon amour. A plus._

Oufffff j'ai eu chaud là. Mais en même temps, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en Alice de toute façon.

Maintenant, au dodo.

* * *

_**PDV Edward**_

Enfin arrivé à New-York. Moi et les avions, ont fait deux.

Le concert qu'on a fait à Fork a été un vrai désastre. Déjà que Fork est une petite ville, et quand je dis petite, je crois que je suis généreux, mais là il n'y avait vraiment personne. Je croyais que ça aurais été mieux que ça. On est pourtant tous de là-bas. On a seulement eux le droit à quelque groupie dont Jessica Stanley et ces petit chien de poche. Catastrophe total. J'ai ensuite contacté Bree pour m'excuser de mon comportement et elle a dit qu'elle viendra me rejoindre à l'aéroport, qu'il n'était pas question que je séjourne dans un hôtel. Ah justement, la voilà.

_- Hé beau gosse, t'as fait bon voyage?_

_- Oh super beauté, merci de te soucier de moi_

_- Emmett, ta gueule, ce n'est pas à toi qu'elle parle et tu le sais._

_- Oh Eddy est jaloux on dirait. T'inquiète pas je te la volerait pas ta petite Bree chérie, moi j'ai Rose et c'est parfait._

_- ok Emmett, dégage. Bonjour Bree, content de te revoir, ça fait un bail,_ lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

_- Ouais, au moins 6 mois. Tu m'as manqué. Tu viens à la maison question de prendre une bonne douche et de jaser un peu avant ton concert de ce soir?_

_- Avec joie._

J'adore Bree. Jamais rien de compliquer avec cette fille. Elle est simple, et dit toujours ce qu'elle pense tout haut. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, je prends une bonne douche chaude. Rien de mieux après l'avion. Ça enlève tout mon stresse. Une fois habillé, je vais m'installer sur le sofa du salon.

_- Le repas de monsieur est servi_

_- Merci, tu es un ange._

_- tu me le redira quand j'aurais fini de te cuisiner. Alors, quoi de neuf dans la vie de ma rock star préférer?_

_- Bofff, la routine tu sais._

_- Non justement je ne le sais pas. Alors, tes amour?_

_- il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus._

_- Bon qu'est-ce que la charmante Bella a fait encore?_

_- Mais de quoi tu parles? Je ne suis jamais sortit avec Bella._

_- Non, mais tu aimerais. C'est du pareil au même. Et tu sais, quand tu seras tanner de courir après une fille qui te fait souffrir, je serais là moi,_ me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'elle ne blague pas. Bree a toujours déclarée ouvertement que je l'intéressait, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas réciproque. Elle n'est pas envahissante pour autant, elle est une super amie.

_- arête de penser à moi et répond à ton téléphone._

_- Hein quoi? Oh oui désoler, je reviens_

Je me dirige vers le balcon, histoire d'être tranquille.

_- Hé Bella, ça va?_

_- oui, oui, tu pourrais passer à la maison? J'ai écrit quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer._

_- C'est que je suis à New-York présentement._

_- Oh mince, j'avais oubliée que vous aviez un concert là-bas_

_- Ce n'est pas grave._

_- Hé beauté, tu viens? Le repas va refroidir,_ me crie Bree du salon

_- J'arrive ma belle_

_- je... Je te dérange... Désoler... Je... Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec quelqu'un... On se reparle... Bon concert... CLIC_

_- Bella?_

Merde elle a raccrochée. Je retourne donc au salon avec un air déprimer.

_- hé, mais c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement?_

_- elle m'a raccrochée au nez_

_- Jalouse?_

Pourquoi Bella serait jalouse? C'est à moi d'être jaloux. C'est elle qui va en épouser un autre, pas moi. Juste d'y penser ça me rend malade.

_- Non mais tu m'écoute quand je te parle?_

_- Quoi?_

_- Je t'ai demandé si mademoiselle Bella était une fille jalouse?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime cette fille. Point._

_- Alors rend la jalouse._

Rendre Bella jalouse? Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Si ça fonctionne c'est qu'elle tient a moi plus qu'en simple ami. Et si non...

_- Comment je fais sa madame j'ai toujours des plans machiavélique?_

_- Sort avec moi._

_- ah ah ah, très drôle Bree._

_- Pas pour vrai innocent. Mais en faisant semblant d'être avec moi, tu la rendras jalouse. En plus j'ai un mois de vacances. J'ai juste à repartir de New-York avec toi._

Cette idée me plais de plus en plus. Cette idée est même géniale. J'adore cette fille. Mais...

_- Mais tu ne te feras pas d'idée hein? Tu sais que c'est juste pour avoir Bella que je vais accepter._

_- Edward? Tu fais exprès d'être stupide et innocent ou tu es née ainsi?_

_- Oh toi attends que je t'attrape, tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure._

Je me mets à courir après elle pour la chatouiller et elle se met à crier tout en

* * *

_**PDV Alice**_

Jasper est un mec trop parfait. Il était prêt à annuler un rendez-vous qui lui avait pris plus d'un mois à avoir pour aller prendre soin de Bella. C'est un mec comme lui que j'aimerais avoir.

Non en fait c'est lui que je veux.

_- tu pense quoi du saumon?_

Hummmm sa voix quand il ne parle. C'est mieux que le paradis.

_- Alice?_

_- Oh Heu... Je le trouve fade. Sans goût._

_- Tu as raison. Donc se seras le canard et le poulet._

_- je dirais plus le canard et le médaillon de bœuf. Sinon tu as deux oiseaux._

_- Encore une fois tu as bien raison. Bella a bien fait de te choisir pour cette tâche,_ me dit-il en ne faisant un méga sourire.

Merde comment lui faire comprendre, sans tout ruiner, que c'est moi la femme de sa vie. Pas Bella. Et puis, quand Jasper la laissera tomber, mon frangin sera la pour la réconforter et hop, ils se mettront ensemble. Comme ça Edward arrêtera de me bouder pour la gaffe que j'ai commise. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aurais jamais pensé que Jasper serai au goût de Bella. Et je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps non plus.

Je dois donc mettre un plan en branle pour éviter ce mariage, et par la même occasion, mettre Jasper dans mon lit.

Mais c'est ça le plan, je couche avec Jasper, je m'arrange pour que Bella nous surprenne et le tour est jouer. Sauf que je pers ma meilleure amie.

Grrrrrrr, je fais quoi?

* * *

_**PDV Bella**_

Edward est avec une fille?

Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une petite amie.

Et en quoi ça ne regarde de toute façon?

Je suis quand même sa meilleure amie.

Il est avec une fille...

Il est avec une fille ...

Ok ressaisie toi Bella. Il a le droit d'être avec qui il veut. Toi tu es bien avec Jasper. Tu va te marier Bella, arête de penser a Eddy.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous avoue que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre plusieurs fois, et je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite. Voila pourquoi j'ai été plus longue à poster. Pardonnez moi je vous en pris.**

**J'ai eu une idée pour une fiction que je commencerais peut-être à poster d'ici 1 mois. J'ai envie de faire différent un peu. Cette fiction je l'écrirais avec votre aide. Vous me donneriez vos idées et j'écrirais la fiction à partir de ça. Donc pour que je commence l'écriture, je vous demande de me dire sur quel couple j'écris, et l'histoire de base sa serais quoi?**

**Merci d'avance et bonne journée =)**

**Gros bisous**

**Jolielune xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
